Desert Jewel
by GraysonsGirl
Summary: Robin is sold in to Slavery and ends up being a herem boy. his master? the Sultan also know as Slade. Sladin and death. some Dark stull as well as comidy. Rated M for yaoi Complete!
1. Enslaved

Desert Rose

Chapter one: In Slaved

Robin sat on a rock glaring at Best Boy wondering why had Cyborg even put that button in, in the first place. The 'button' Robin was refuring to the one that would make the T-ship fall out of the sky for no good reason. Robin was also anger because right after they had crashed they had been attacked by men on camels. And wile The Titans where trying to fight these people beast boy was flitting around like the fairy he thought he was. Before the Titan's lost the fight completely Robin had sent Star fire away to find help which left Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin and at the mercy of the men on camels.

The Men pulled Robin in to the real world by yanking the rope tied around his wrists. he hit the rough sand hard. Robin picked him self off the grounded and began the go were they led him.

"Great Beast Boy we needed you out there!" Robin yelled at his team mate. "Where now either prisoners or slaves."

"Dude lighten up they abolished Slavery with the civil war even I know that." Replied Beast boy confidently.

Robin looked as if he was going to scream. Robin quickly calmed him self and tried to speak civilly. "Beast Boy though you are correct in thinking America abolished slavery after the civil war. We are not in America we are in the desert so-"

"Aladdin lives here ?"

"NO! Who knows the rules out here so we could be slaves and there probably going to sell us some where or kill us for some unknown reason." Yelled Robin at the top of his lungs.

Cyborg thought for a moment "Na, they'd kill us because we weren't of they're religion."

"Gee Cyborg your making us feel so much better. Robin was trying to stay P.C. but you know the cats out of the bag now." Said Raven as they walked on.

As they walked Robin found he hated two things more than Slade. The first thing: Sand. It was hard, it hid stuff they you could trip over so far he had fallen three times and was covered in his new enemy, sand also cut, burn, and got all over you in an instant. The other thing Robin hated more than sand was this desert because it contained vast amounts of sand and had a hot unforgiving sun as if the sun in jump city was a different sun.

They walked for what seemed to be hours without food or water. Robin noticed that the other titans were becoming irritable as the day wore on wile he became clumsy.

"Dude walk faster I need your shade"-"Raven don't float your cheating"- "Robin watch were your going. damn it! this is the second time I've tripped over you!"-"Robin!"- "Get the fuck! out of the way!"- "you did that unpompous" where some of the most common things Robin heard his friends yell Beast boy yell .

They finely came to a stop in a Simi big town there where many people bustling around in the dusk filled air. The Camel men stopped at a well and a woman gave each of the Titans a drink of water. By this time beast boy was ready to eat some one, Cyborg was running on low battery, Raven was just floating not bothering to talk to any one, and Robin was either sand colored or sun burn red depending on the spot you looked at.

Robin crashed on to the ground after he had gotten a drink of water. He was too tired, sun burned, and dirty to be mad at beast boy any more. Almost at once the men made Robin stand and dragged him on to a stage with the rest of his friends. 'Yup we are now property, and I'm too tiered to care' Robin thought as he looked out into the crowd. Raven and Beast Boy were sold eminently by a fat man in find clothes. 'house of ill repute mostly likely or a place of entertainment I'd hate to be there when they get their straight back.'

Just then a man dressed in slick robes walked up to the two camel man. "Do you have anything that I could give as a gift for entertainment of the Sultan? You have heard he is a collector of many things have you not?" He asked them.

"We have a tin man, and a desert viper but I don't think you want him unless you want to get your head chopped off sir."

"Let me see this 'Desert Viper' you never know what the Sultan will like."

The other camel man led the man on to the stage and showed him Robin. Robin eminently didn't like the mad his demeanor was too much like Slade's. He look at Robin not as a who but as a what. Robin growled the only thing he had straight for.

"The viper has nice teeth and is very much a viper. Is the mask on for any reason?"

"No you may remove it. But don't blame us for what you see."

The man pulled Robin's masked off to revile his enchanting blue eyes. He man gasped and smiled. Robin hissed.

"My dear fellows you have found a desert rose with thorns. How much?" the man said after putting Robin's mask back on.

Robin looked at Cyborg sadly as the new man pulled Robin off the stage. Another man who was about to make the two men an offer slipped his foot out it trip Robin in the thought of 'if I can't have it, it shall be broken". Robin hit the ground painfully hard hitting the back of his head especially hard. Robin felt dizzy for a moment as he was picked up by his new 'owner'.

" I guess your all bark no bite little one that or your very tiered. I wish I could tell you that you would get to rest but we have a long way to go and very limited time."

Robin opened his mouth to insult the man but found that no sound came out. The man laughed "I guess you don't even have bark any more my little sand snake." Robin just glared at him.

It took five days for the two to reach the place they where going. For all that time robin had yet to regain his voice but the man had let the him ride on the camel for wile. Robin didn't like that man but did realize he was being treated better then before. Although he could have done without the man laughing every time robin tripped over a sand dun. The man had also untied Robin's wrists because after all they were in the middle of a desert where could he go. His writes would be retied as soon as they were in sight of another city though. When they did get there Robin had the feeling that the man was going to at least clean him up a little. He was after all a 'gift' to some one very high up. But apparently they had become late because of Robin's constant tumbles off stuff.

The man raced to the palace and told the man in the front who he was and what he had to give. Robin found out that the man who had 'owned' him was called Omar and the man at the Door was Abo.

"What does he do?" Abo asked sneering at Robin.

"That is not for you to know until I give him to the Sultan." replied Omar calmly.

"Well all I see is a dirty little brat!"

Robin wanted to kill him but was held back by Omar. "Fine you got me he can hiss at people who insult the Sultan. Not a very good gift but one that is needed."

Abo rolled his eyes and let them through.


	2. The Sultan's Jewles

Chapter two:

The Sultan's jewels

The air in the palace was cooler then out side but far form the relief of air conditioning. Robin looked at the many pieces of art work that were every where. The enslaved titan watched as guards walked through the halls their swords gleaming in the sun light. Robin smiled to him self this place looked like it have been taken right out of Disiny's Alden.

Omar led Robin into a grand hall where many people were sat eating food and talking. The room was filled with bright silks and gold. Precious stones were every where. Robin heard the hall hush as they walked in.

A thin man clad in the most elegant artier in the whole hall stood up and addressed the two new comers. "Omar what a surprise I had not thought you would come. And what to you bring with you hum a sand bunny?" the whole hall laughed at the man's joke. Robin frowned he hadn't found the joke all that funny.

Just then Omar made Robin bow as the funny man make his way over to them. "Your Majesty, I bring a gift to you." Omar said bowing low

"It does not seem like a good gift Omar." replied what must have been the Sultan.

"Oh it is but you'll have to figure out what he's good for. I have heard that you enjoy games lately. This game is find out what your gift is." Omar replied slyly. Robin quickly remembered why he disliked the man.

The Sultan was thoughtful for a moment then clapped his hands together. "Ah Tiger food!" Said the Sultan "get the tiger lets see how fast this sand bunny can run."

If Robin could have spoken he would had tried to explain all the reasons he was not tiger food. But being that he could not talk and it wad doubtful that the Sultan would listen. Robin began to make a plan of escape.

Robin was dragged to the middle of the floor with the end of the rope that bound his hands tied to the middle of the floor. 'Apparently he like feeding his tigers in this way.' he thought 'ok what to I have on my side? They think I'm an idiot while I'm just mute. I can untie knots. I-that's a big kitty'.

Robin watched as a golden tiger slinked out on to the floor. Guards made sure it only when one way toward Robin. The cat lunged at the boy who dodged it moving to the side. The cat went at him again this time he slipped falling one the ground. The room erupted with laughter. Robin continued to dodge the cat be jumping, sliding, and using the rope as leverage. After what seemed a hour the tiger gave up and sat down tiered as well Robin sat next to it and scratched his ear.

The Sultan looked at Omar "You give me a dancer slash tiger tamer and let me use him as food? Ha what a wonderful game. You give me a treasure and I treat it as food."

"I am sorry I had to use such a deceitful way but would you have believed me if I told you I found a boy who could dance as graceful as one of your famous Jewels?" replied Omar.

'Keep piling on the shit sir' thought Robin as he leaned on the tiger 'you'd have been perfectly happy if I ended up cat shit.'.

The Sultan smiled at his old friend "true. Is the boy blind?"

"No your Majesty"

"Then why does he were a covering?"

"To keep thieves away. Take off his mask and see my lord."

The Sultan walk over and roughly pulled the mask off Robin's eyes. Causing a slight sting because of the sun burn. Once the mask was off the Sultan gasped. The most intoxicating blue eyes looked up at him. The Sultan had to step back.

"My word, Jewels sapphires to mach my own. This gift is the gift of gold. Thank you Omar you will be remembered." he looked at a guard "Take this boy to the other Jewels have the mistress clean the boy up and dress him accordingly." the guard started to take Robin away "oh and tell her that I have found my Sapphire." Call after them. "And Some feed my cat!"

Robin was led down a hallway after hallway. He wasn't sure how many stars he had climb the guard stopped out side a door. With out knocking he opened the door and dragged Robin in. Beyond the door lay a room filled with pillows, fine rugs, shear and silk drapes. But most of all it was filled with the most beautiful women Robin had ever seen in the least amount of clothing Robin have ever seen. Just then a older woman came out wearing a silk dress. She must have been pretty in her youth but now all that had faded.

She walk up to the guard frowning. "What is this you bring me? A child covered in sand what do you want?" she seemed angered by the fact of Robin being there. Robin looked down he wanted out of here as soon a possible. He hoped he friends would come soon.

"His Majesty told me to take him to you Madam, he said to tell you he found his Sapphire." Madam looked at Robin. "For a jewel she doesn't have and breasts" She walked around Robin slowly "the ass is seemly, but what would he want with such a plain creature?"

"He likes the eyes of this one and it can dance while taming his Majesty's tiger. Oh and Madam, I hate to say this but this is a boy." the guard told her quietly.

"A Boy!?!" She screamed which made all the girls look at her. "He wants me to put a boy with these girls? Make a Harem Boy?!? what is that man thinking? Huh? Has he grown so tiered of women that he wants a boy?"

Robin looked up at her with an expression of 'oh please God no' plastered all over his face. The Madam stopped her rant and looked in to the boy's eyes.

"I see what he means about the eyes." she said dreamily "Very well I will turn this sand bunny in to a Harem. Now get out of here guard you know the rules." she showed the guard out and took another look at Robin.

A girl dressed all in green came up to the Madam. "Who is this mistress?"

"This Emerald is a new addition meet Sapphire the only boy in this slave curcus. Get the other girls we have a lot to do." Said Madam cracking her knuckles.

Robin didn't like the sound of 'lot to do'.

The Madam untied Robin's wrists and pulled him in to a new room that had a tub filled with water. Also in the room was two girls Emerald and a girl dressed in Red. "Take your clothes off!" Madam ordered. Robin looked at her as if she was nuts.

"I don't he wants to Mistress." said the girl in red.

"We have to get all that sand off before any thing else Ruby. Now you and Emerald get his clothes off and start cleaning him up. I'm going to find some things for him to wear." and with that She left the room and closed the door behind her.

Robin was fast but he was tiered the two girls were fully awake and fast. It didn't take long before they had him. Robin hated the feeling on the feminine hands pulling off his clothes. The girls didn't seem to mind they found it funny how much he struggled to get out of their grip. Once they have gotten every stitch of clothing off him they dumped him in the tub and began to scrub every inch of him. Robin had never felt more violated.

"Stop struggling Phire we just want you clean!" Ruby yelled and she poured water on him.

"Yeah come on little one no need to be so fierce we mean no harm." Emerald reassured him.

Robin finally gave up and lay back in the tub he knew he didn't have the energy to fight them anymore. Ruby smiled at Robin now that he wasn't trying to flee. She washed off his face with a wet rag.

"Oh look Em the poor things sun burned awfully bad and he's so tiered. He must be hungry too should I get him some food?" Ruby asked.

"No Ru he'll get food if the Madam wants him. Right now be glade he finally settled down." replied Em.

Quickly and without warning she pulled Robin's leg up so she could clean it better. Robin found himself with his head under water. He was only under for a moment but the look on his face was priceless. Em and Ru laughed.

"Lighten up little one." Ru said splashing him. "You can't go around here with sure a puss on. I know it sucks big time being a slave but here is the best place to be one to don't make the Sultan through you out. Now smile and I'll let you clean have a wash cloth to clean your self."

Robin faked a smile. He didn't want this girl to get in trouble and the thought of at least having a little control over how he was washed was a nice wish. It was turned out that the two girls ended up scrubbing every thing anyway but a least he had some hope that they wouldn't.

Just as Robin had the feeling that they were trying tare skin off the Madam came in. Her arms full of blue silk and gold jewelry. She was fallowed by two new girls. One was blond and dressed all in silvery white the other had black hair and wore purple.

"I see you got him bathed and undressed good." said Madam looking around the room.

"He's very tiered Mistress. I think he could use some food." said Ru.

"He'll get food when we're done making him one of use." She turned to Robin "put this one." she said as she threw a wad of blue material at him. It turned out to be a loin cloth like thing that barely clung to his slim hips. Robin thanked god that there was some covering under neath this sad excuse for clothing. Ru clapped her hands the sight of him 'clad'.

"He gets less then us!" she exclaimed hugging the boy "and he's so muscular too!"

Robin was losing air at the rate she was hugging him.

"Ruby get off him. We need to get this jewelry on him ok?" Said the girl in white.

"Fine Di." Ru replied letting go of Robin who gasped to for air once realized.

The first thing they put in him was a collar. All the girls had to where them it was to show that they were in fact slaves. The put gold arm bands, bracelets, thigh bands, and rings on him all of the jewelry Robin noticed had blue on it. shackles where put around his ankles another thing that all of the Sultan's Jewels had to where.

"Almost done" Said the Madam holding up a needle and looking at Robin.

When Robin saw the needle bad images flashed through his mind. It took ten minuets and all four girls to hold down Robin as the Madam pierced his ears, nose, and nipples. Saying that he was being very irrational the whole time. She had to wrap up Robin's chest because it did begin to bleed the other pierces where filled with more jewelry. As a finishing touch the Madam added a blue vale over his nose and mouth and a gold tiara on his head with another blue jewel hanging from it right in the middle of his four head.

The Madam stepped bach and smiled "ladies let me introduce our new arrival the Sultan's Sappier."


	3. Why Me

Good news! An new Chapter! And it gets interesting, Slade comes into the plot or was he always there? Find out!

Warning little bit of yaoi but it's only kissing.

And sorry for the Texas style writing as my teacher calls it. More words than needed.

* * *

Chapter 3

Why me

Robin walked into the room slowly, if there had been any dignity left in his body it was gone now. Ru gently pushed Robin forward into the room. His face turned bright red as other girls looked at him. Giggles rippled through the room.

Only one thought ran through his mind 'why me, why is it always me, why the fuck does it have to be me!'

Sadly Robin didn't have long to think about it. The door to the room burst open and the man who now own Robin strutted through the door. The Sultan was tall and had a well grewmd facail hair. A small smile played out on his lips.

"Let my see my new jewel!" he boomed, flinging his arms opened wide.

The Madam pushed Robin right into the middle of the floor. The gold jewelry around his wrists and ankles clanking together. The man walked around Robin looking over him. Robin felt more like chum every minute.

"Himm he looks almost right but."

"But what!?!" asked the Madam out raged that she might have gotten it wrong.

"He is missing something." the Sultan pulled out a blue gem from outside his pocket. It was about the size of a quarter. "This"

'Were the hell is that going?' was all robin could think before 'it' was jammed into his navel. Robin's face grimmest in pain.

"Now my jewel is perfect." the Sultan lifted up the boy's face. "He looks tiered and hungry," he looked to one of his attendants "bring food, drink, and music. I want to see my gem dance."

With a look of concern the Madam stepped in "Your Highness the boy is in no condition to do anything but sleep."

"He might be tiered but I can see in his eyes he is a fighter, I want to break him before he gets too pampered here."

Robin didn't like the tone in the man's voice. Even if he was hungry he wasn't going to bend to this man. Pulling his head away Robin slowly backed away from the man. His eyes never left the man as he sat defiantly in the corner. There was something about the man that just screamed snake to robin. He didn't know if it was the fact that he had a glass eye or if it was that his skin was dyed darker. All Robin did know was that this man was trouble and not from the middle east.

With in five minutes platters of mouth watering food and pitchers of wine had arrived and with in ten minutes musicians had arrived. Robin watched as the others ate. Hunger drifted up into his mind.

"You can eat if you dance my reluctant jewel."

Robin's eyes narrowed as an apparent no. Robin continued to not dance until the Sultan struck Robin across the face.

"You will dance my jewel or I will hit you again and I won't let you eat until you dance under stand?" Robin nodded "I'm sorry my Sapphire but I must have my way I hate to lose."

Robin knew when he had lost getting to his feet he quietly. Walked to the middle of the room waiting for the music to begin. The music started out slow and graceful. Robin tried his best to remember what moves he had seen at Barbra's reticles and at gypsy gatherings. He felt more foolish by the second in comparison to every girl he had ever seen dance he was a two left footed klutz. As the dance progressed the best got faster and more fierce. Robin felt he was in a contest with the musicians and he hated to lose. As the boy dance in front of the Sultan he smiled. He had almost every thing he wanted the most gorges women he had ever seen and a pretty little bird who might not sing but could defiantly fly.

When the music finally ended Robin collapsed on the dance floor. He was shaking and panting, sweat pooled on his brow. He couldn't move even it he wanted to. A cool hand rested on his solder, Robin looked up in to the Sultan's face.

The Sultan looked kinder now that he had done what he had asked. In his hand he held a small slice of fruit which he fed to Robin. Once Robin swallowed the fruit he was picked up and set down right next to the Sultan. The Sultan kept feeding Robin not letting him use his hand. When Robin's throat was dry wine was freely given. With in an hours time the teen was so inebriated that he hadn't noticed that the girls and Madam had been sent away. He only realized that something was wrong when he found the Sultans tung in his mouth.

The Sultan stroked Robin's hair "you know, you are quite beautiful my jewel, your eyes are like Sapphires but you already know that. Ah my dear you are so helpless right now." he kissed Robin's neck, " I should have gotten you drunk before, you would might have cooperated more."

He gently ran his hand down the boys back. Robin opened his mouth and if he could talk I might have been a moan. The Sultan smiled.

"You know little Robin I think I'm going to like your stay here." he gave the boy another kiss this time on his mouth.

If Robin had been sober he might have wondered how that man knew his name. But all he could think about was the rest ha wanted and how gentle the Sultan was being now. In mid kiss the boy fell asleep in the man's arms. The Sultan smiled the boy was so cute in his sleep.

The Sultan picked Robin up and lead him on a soft mattress. He let he other gems in and walked down the hall. As he walked he looked out over the court yards and beautiful paintings. He had come here to hide from the Titans and now he was given one as a gift. Better luck it had been Robin. Slade smiled he had every thing he wanted. Every thing he wanted and more.

In the room Ru gently pulled Robin close to her. In the middle of the night she whispered a promise in his ear. "I will keep you safe, little one, I promise."

Hope you liked! And lets all hope I can write again soon. Please comment.


	4. Flying High

Hey the next chapter! Yeah I did it.

Well I got a lot of reviews asking were the other Titans were. I can under stand why they'd ask that I some times wonder were they are myself, which is really bad considering I'm the Author. Well in this chapter I hope to end your worries so sorry not very much Robin/Slade action. Hope you like any way.

* * *

Chapter 4 flying high

Starfire streaked across the sky, her green line stood out across the blue atmosphere. It had been over forty-six hours since she had seen her friends. Fear creeped up on her what if she was too late? what if she over shoot her target? What if they were....She shook her head she needed to stay positive. If she reached her destination in time all would work out in the end she just had to think that way.

Starfire gently landed on top of Titans East. With in minutes the titans east was on the roof ready to address the threat.

"Starfire?" said Speedy lowering his bow "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because our Friends are in great danger." Starfire went on to tell of how they had crashed and the rest taken away.

Bubble Bee looked at Starfire" so do you know were they are?"

"No, they were lead away towards the east." the other titans looked down at their feet. "But if I'm right they would still have their trackers on them."she added with a bit of hope.

Bubble gave the alien a small smile. "If they still have their trackers active we'll find'em." She looked at her team mates "Boots and Saddles Ladies! I want our ship in the air in five minutes!"

Speedy, Aqua lad and Mass e' Manos hurries to do their leaders actions. With in ten minutes the ship was in the air and headed toward the Raven's tracer(it only one still working).

When Raven woke up in strange surroundings and dressed like a prostitute, she was a little angry shall we say. For a few moments the only thing in Raven's mind was, 'I want out.'. Her rage reduced the establishment to rubble with in five minutes. Harsh sun light beat down on her, Raven found herself in a sand colored square. There were quite a few locals staring at her. Most of the people were middle eastern and probably Muslim. Many of the man glared at her for her skimpy attire. Raven wished she could beat them up but the sound of shifting rubble distracted her.

With a groan Beast Boy climbed out from under a large slab of plaster.

"Ow that hurt, Hey Ray your awake!" Beast Boy exclaimed pulling himself out of the rest of the rubble.

"What happened?" She asked staring back at the scowling people.

"Well..we kinda got sold but since you destroyed the place I think we're free."

"Glad you think that now do you know where anyone else is?"

"No don't but I have good news!"

Raven glared at him if he mentioned her outfit she'd kill him. "I see the Titans East's T-ship!"

* * *

I know it's short but now you know what happened to some of the Titans. Next Chapter back to Robin and Slade! ^^


	5. domed ceilings

Yay the next chapter! Sorry no yaoi yet but soon! I swears! But this chapter kinda sets the scene for that just be patient!

* * *

Robin woke up the next morning with his face in Ru's chest. For a few moments he enjoyed the soft, warm, view that is until he released where he was. Robin pushed back with so much force he fell off the mattress and landed on the carpeted floor below. Ru giggled.

"You're going to have to get used to all the girls and the fact there is no such thing as personal space."

She helped him up. "Now come on, the Madam let you sleep late but I need to get you ready for the day." she sighed "Apparently I am now your keeper."

She led Robin into another room, with a brush Ru tried in vain to get the rest of hair gel out of his hair. What she did manage to do was pull out quite a bit of hair.

"My Phire your hair is really." she pulled on one particular knot "thick!" her brush finally broke the knot in Robin's hair causing her to fall back. Ru smiled kindly at him as she handed him the brush "your brushing you own heir from now on."

Once Ru was satisfied with his hair, dress and make up, she lead him down cerise of halls and down quite few flights. It seemed that the two traveled forever till they reached a large room with lots of people in it. Robin figured that most had to be either diplomats or slaves.

The hall it's self looked unlike anything Robin had ever seen. The room was very different form the one Robin had been dragged into the day before. Most of the floor was covered by either rugs or pillows. Robin gaped at the surrounds.

'This is nothing like Wayne Manor at all' was his only thought as he looked at the room.

Ru pulled him down on a bright green giant pillow. Handing him a glass of what he hoped was juice, she told him that the Sultan's jewels were exclusively his. No one in the court could touch them.

Ru looked down "but there's a down side to this too. We are his in every way, if you don't do what he likes you could get beaten." Ru shuddered "before the new Sultan was here his predecessor was really bad, four of his jewels were killed on his orders because they didn't dance right. One of them even had a hurt foot and told him that and she still died." Ru looked Robin right in the eye "please little one don't do anything stupid, I don't want to see any one get hurt." the teen gave her a smiled to say he would do what she wanted.

Ru gave Robin a quick hug. "Now come on eat your just a little too skinny."

Although the food was good Robin couldn't figure out why he was only able to eat very little. When Ru saw this she begged him to eat more. Robin shook his head he couldn't keep anything more down. Once Ru finally gave up on getting him to eat more food she took him to another room in the palace.

This one had a high doomed ceiling and columns and arches that made the room into a giant octagon. On the outer walls that didn't have doors had giant mirrors cut to the same shape as the arches. The floor had elegant mosaics of dragons. In the middle of the ceiling was a hole that allowed light in. Ru stepped in to the middle of the room.

"Now about last night your good I'll give you that but you lack two things. One you're not sure what you're doing and two you're really stiff. So!" She clapped her hands together "I'm going to teach you how to do both. She gave him an evil look. First your flexibility,"

For what seems like days Ru worked Robin into contortions that no human should ever be able to do without breaking one's back, legs, arms, or neck. Ru only stopped when Robin was in the literal shape of a human pretzel.

"Good warm up now for some dancing." Ru exclaimed with a bounce letting her cleavage rise and fall a little. In the corner lay a little boom box where she put in a CD and began to play music. Ru began to dance she was not only graceful but strong in her dance. Robin watched her in a trance. When she finished he clapped for her. She smiled and thanked him. Then she pulled him to his feet and began to teach him how to move like he should. Robin thanked his lucky stars that none of his friends were here. He spun, jumped and flitted more in that one day then in his life so far. It was only when the sun started to set and the room turned gold that Ru let him stop.

"You're pretty good for a beginner." she huffed. "Now let's get back to the room, I don't know if you can smell yourself but I can and we both need a bath before we're seen by the Sultan."

Within five minutes robin found himself in cool bath water being scrubbed down yet again. This time it wasn't Ru but Em. Her green eyes were cheerful as she scolded Ru for getting Robin so sweaty.

"I mean really Ru you know he wants to eat with us!"

"I know but poor Phire could barely dance last night I didn't want him to look like a fool again." Robin glared toward the direction of the screen that hid Ru.

"I think he heard you," Em said with a musical voice, "and anyway I think he danced fine, but then again you're got here because of you dance and I for my singing!"

Ru laughed "you got here because of your big ass and huge boobs, just like the rest of us. Well everyone except Phire, he got here because of his eyes and sweet smile." Robin blushed.

Em giggled "AW you made him blush Ru!"

"Well good her needed some color on those cheeks now get him dressed and ready I'll need another five minutes in the tub, I'm really smelly."

Em smiled "well than honey take your time I got our little Sapphire right here. Em turned out to be better at hear then Ru or at least gentler. As me did Robin's make up which consisted of eye liner, dark blue eye shadow, and deep blue lipstick, she talked to Ru.

"Did you hear Pearl's going to be out for quite awhile?"

"Why?" asked Ru.

"What reason do you think?"

"Because the Sultan thinks she's a bitch?"

"No good guess let me give you a hint it's going to be over nine months before she's back if she ever comes back."

"Oh the Sultan knocked up Pearl! Couldn't happen to a nicer slut."

Em rolled her eyes "we're all sluts here you know."

"I know but don't tell anyone I caught her with a guard about a month ago so in my mind she's more of a slut that the rest of us."

Robin got bored with the girls conversation fast and began to wonder about his friends he hoped they were in better places than this. With a jolt Robin found himself being dragged to dinner.

At dinner Robin sat right next to the Sultan. He seemed to enjoy his new toy. This time he let Robin eat on his own but if there was something Slade wanted him to try he would feed it to his caged bird. And like a bird Robin found once again he couldn't eat much. Although this time Slade wasn't about to let his bird get away with being picky. Slade made Robin eat so many different things that when Slade finally stopped the one thing Robin wanted to do was puck.

Slade called for music to be played and instructed Robin to dance. Robin knowing that all his refusals would do was get him slapped stood up on shaky legs and walked to the middle of the dance floor. 'Why can't someone else do this?' he thought as the first notes began to play.

Like before Robin found that he was in a battle with the music. This time though he was much better at the composition. When the music finally ended Robin was once again out of breath. Robin thought for a moment this shouldn't happen I should have more stamina them this. Along with being tiered Robin felt like he was going to be sick. By some good luck he was able to slip out in to the hall and find the bathroom.

After hurling Robin washed the mess off his face. He looked in the mirror he look tiered and pail. Robin briefly noted that none of his makeup had been messed up.

'Maybe the Jewels will the Starfire and Raven what they use.' He thought.

As he walked back to dining room someone grabbed his hand for a moment. There seemed to be a sharp pain but maybe it was from how tight the person was holding Robin's wrist. A moment later Robin woke up alone in the hall no memory of being grabbed or throwing up.

'I am in real need of a good night's sleep or something.'

Shrugging it off Robin walked back in to the room and took his place besides the Sultan.

Please Read and Rate! I'm sorry to tell you this but it won't be until well into next week before I can write more. Thank you so much for your support and comments.


	6. Who's Robin?

Ok, next chapter hope it lives up to all y'alls hopes.

Oh and I just found out one of my favorite authors not only can't spell but is dyslexic too! I he can make it maybe I'll be able to one day.

Chapter 7

Who's Robin?

Slade looked at his little bird sitting obediently next to him. He smiled at how perfect his pretty pet was acting. Slade asked one of his other jewels to dance, while he tried to pamper his toy. He didn't like how Robin refused to eat every thing he gave him. Tomorrow he would have to see to that. While the music played Slade gently feed Robin a slice of apple. The boy seemed less adverse to eating this time and Slade took advantage of it. Soon though Slade found Robin asleep leaning against him. Once his last jewel had dance he sent them away. He had to tell Ruby he would take care of Robin. The girl looked upset but Slade was able to persuade her to go back to her quarters.

Once Slade had sent all of his guards, courtiers, and the other suck ups usual associated with palace life, He picked Robin up bridal style and carried the boy to his privet apartments. He laid him on the soft silk comforter, slowly Robin's eyes began to open.

He looked around the room to see bright gold and other rich colors. Robin didn't have long to look at the scenery because he once again found the Sultan's lips pressed against his. But something was different this time there was a hunger there that hadn't been there before. Robin could feel the man's hand pressed against his own hip. Robin tried to make cense of all this if this had happened two days ago he'd be fighting to get away. He should be fighting now right? But as hard as Robin tried to tell himself he didn't want this something inside him said he did.

Slade slipped his tung between Robin slightly opened lips. The Boy blushed in surprise and tried to kiss back. The Sultan ran his hands through the boy's soft black hair. Slade broke the kiss in order to breath and found Robin pulling his back into another kiss.

Robin could feel the man's hands running along his slim muscular figure. He couldn't quite place it the man's face wasn't familiar but his voice. Robin wished he could ask were the two had meet before. As the Sultan started to kiss his neck Robin looked at the beautifully painted ceiling. How long had he lived in this place? Hadn't he always lived here? What was his name again? Sapphire? Was he a virgin? Yes, some how Robin knew the answer to that but not his own name.

Slade's hands cupped Robin's ass as he kissed Robin's calor bone. He could hear Robin's gasp and feel the boy's muscles tighten up. He let his hands run down the boy's legs and began to kiss down Robin's chest. He looked back up into Robin's deep blue eyes. He could see in them that the boy wanted this. He was practically begging for slade to take him.

With in moment both males were unclad and intertwined with each other. Slade was kissing holding touching grasping the boy. Robin was just holding on he didn't want to left go if he did? He felt he would surly die.

Slade began to slip some of Robin's more cumbersome jewelry off. He also took off his own shirt. With a wave of shock Slade found Robin was kissing his neck and pressing against his chest. Slade could feel him self get hard. He hadn't know how good this night would feel. With a flash Slade had pulled what little covering Robin had on. Slade looked at the Boy who had once been he greatest adversely lay completely unclad before him.

So much Slade wanted to do with the boy but seeing as he had many important meetings tomorrow he would have to be happy with the bare minimum. The Man ran his hand over the boy's pinus he grinned when he found it harden by his touch. With a gentle hand he began to stroke the boy's member the erection getting harder with every stroke. Robin's hips bucked up begging Slade to continue.

Robin was painting hard he was in exiticy every time his master touched him it was like haven he wanted more. Robin wanted to give every thing to him. A cherp of surprise escaped Robin's lips when he found the Man's tough running along the under side of his cock. He couldn't help him self he was going to explode if Slade stopped now, luckily he didn't. The Man started to suck on it the shaft. The Boy's white fulid bursting into Slade's mouth.

The Man smiled and swallowed the liquid in one gulp. Roughly, he french kissed the boy fight the youth's tung with his own. Slade found that his own pants were getting a little too tight. As he pulled them off he found Robin was all too willing to help Slade with his clothes. In minuets Slade had Robin's legs of either side of him. Slade's own body begging to be let into his birdy's pretty body. With a kiss Slade slid one finger into Robin tight opening.

Robin gasped at the intrusion, and when it began to pump in and out he had to grab the sheets. The room suddenly got very hot and to the boy seemed to spin. Should this really feel like this? Another finger joined the other. Yes, god yes! A little moan escaped the boy's lips as the fingers left and Slade member replaced it. Slowly Slade began to trust into him. He didn't want to hurt the bird...much.

For Robin the pain soon turn to pleasure. His mind begging the Sultan to go a far in as he could. With a grunt Slade's seed rushed into Robin's body. Slade pulled him self out and roughly, pushed Robin onto his chest flat on the bed. Felt the Sultan fuck him form behind. Robin's own hips bucking back trying get the Sultan further into him. Robin felt the man slam his body into Robin's harder and faster than before. Robin let out a true moan as Slade's seed rushed into him once again. Slade pulled out of the Boy and laid down on the bed panting and clutching Robin close to him.

Slade turned Robin's head so he could look into his eyes. "Ah Robin how sweet you look in this light" it was true the boy looked like some mythical creature bathed in the moon light. The palace was lit by fire so when the candle when out about an hour ago the two were bathed in Moon light.

Slade smiled "you know I find it quite a treat to have you as my own Robin. Robin? Do you even know who I am?"

Robin shock his head, confusion was apparent on the boy's face. All the boy wanted to do was sleep but a question was forcing him to stay awake. With great difficulty the boy was able to ask Slade that question "W-who is Robin?"

Slade didn't know what surprised him more the fact that Robin spoke or the question he had asked.

Robin was surprised when the Sultan chuckled " you are Robin, I think you need sleep my pet, your had a bit too much wine it seems."

As Robin drifted off he thought "oh yeah my names Robin, who is Robin anyway?"

Oh! Are you getting tiered of all the twists? It's not Slade that is responsibly for Robin's weirdness so who is? Find out! When I decide to tell you, Maw ha ha! Aren't I a stinker?


	7. Spilled Wine

Desert Jewel

Ok! So my inter-nets' down so this chapter is being written so when I do get it back you get more story Yay!

Chapter 7

Spilled Wine

When Robin awoke, he found himself wrapped up in silk sheets and many blankets. Also, he was alone. A fresh pile of cloths lay on the table nearest the bed. Robin sat up to find every muscle in his body was sore. With a groan Robin put on his pitiful garb he had for cloths. Within moments of being clad madam burst through the doors her arms flailing.

"With all the things I have to do and now making you look right too!" she pointed a finger at him "I'm starting to wish you have been fed to the tiger now sit down!"

Roughly Robin was pulled down to the floor and felt his hair being yanked into submission. After that, make up was smashed onto his face. Robin felt extremely dizzy when the Madam shoved him into the hall. Robin found the Sultan and quickly made his why over to him. Taking his place among the other jewels, Robin began to eat some of the food.

Like the other morning many people came up to Slade and asked for things or gave his stuff as usual. But when Robin saw Omar approach Slade something changed. Omar whispered something in Slade's ear. The man became stiff and quickly sent every one away from the room. As Robin left the hall a little confused, a servant handed him a glass of wine saying that he looked parched.

Slade looked at th man before him. "What do you want?"

Omar sat down "I know you are a man of power this little country of yours is quite rich in resources and they would be a great help to my cause."

"You're cause?" Slade's eyes narrowed, he didn't like what this man was saying.

"I want to rid my country of undesirable gusts, because of them my groups of people are having a hard time."

"Who are these gusts?"

Omar lowered his voice "American solders."

Robin walked around the palace until he came upon a garden. With nothing else to do Robin began to walk down one of the many paths. After a bit Robin stood by a stream and looked at the fish swimming rapidly up steam.

"Do you really think I'll help you?!?" Slade bellowed "I refuse to help terrorists' kill solders sorry! I might have issues with the government but I will not sell out those men!" Slade had once been one of those men and as much as he hated to admit it he couldn't betray them.

"I'm sorry to hear that I you had agreed I would have given you this" Omar held up a small bottle of green liquid.

Robin felt trusty looking at the clear water. He looked down at the glass in his hands. The boy lifted the cup to his mouth and let some of it's contents' slip past his lips.

"What's that?"

"The antidote to the poison that has made your little Sapphire mute and forgetful and if I'm right now he should be" Omar thought for a moment "almost dead unless of corse if his drank some of the wine then he's past all saving. Shame he was quite beautiful underneath all that sand."

Omar watched as Slade ran from the room frantically looking for Robin. He had to find that boy before he did something he couldn't undo. It took him far too long to reach the garden. With a shock he saw that the stream had red in it. He fallowed it to find a broken glass and a boy whose eyes were closed and crying tears of blood.

O.O

what now? Will I be noughty and not give you the answer till after Christmas or nice and give it to you before? It all depends on you the more comments that more likely before X-mas. Ta ta


	8. Water Lilies

Ok so I got one review four times and so I am going to answer that person's question here because I couldn't reply to the commentator. Here is the answer Robin will not be a mute forever. He might be dead but he won't be mute. We good? Good!

I have to admit I was tempted to have a "what the other titans are doing" chapter but I feel that would be way too cruel I mean we all want to know if little Robin lives. Wow this story got really dark....got a work on that...oh well one with the show.

Warning this chapter is really dark.

Chapter 8

Water lilies

Slade looked at the still body in front of him. With a shaky hand Slade touched the pail skin. It was cold. A single lonely tear ran down the man's face. Even now his little Robin looked more beautiful than before. Some trick of the light made the boy's body gleam in the shade the bloody tears were rivers of rubies frozen in their place.

"No" was the only sound of sorrow that fled Slade's lips.

"Such a shame isn't it?" said a jeering Omar "now this little vile won't save him now. And to add a little more salt to the wound my people will be taking over this place in a matter of moments so I wouldn't do any thing stupid."

Omar walked calmly over to the nearest entrance to the palace. "Oh also I forgot to mention I can't wait to have my way with your little bird you don't mind if I play with your little dead thing do yeah?"Omar grinned evilly "I didn't think so."

Slade shuttered he couldn't let that basterd touch Robin and for the fist time Slade wished he hadn't been such a selfish SOB His power was gone for the moment all he could do was keep his jewel hidden from the men that came to tarnish it.

With a slight whimper Slade picked the boy up in his arms. Robin was too cold, too limp, too co-operative. Could this shell really have been his Robin? The wild inferno now reduced to a quiet puddle? Puddle! Slade looked at the water there was a deep pool somewhere around here. As Slade walked towards the pool he spoke to the crops. "Don't worry Robin nothing will hurt any more you no longer need a name to remember. You can rest now. You can sleep with no fear of being alone or fear of nightmare."

Slade came upon the pool its' glittering water shining in the morning light. The water lilies floated calmly over it's glassy surface. Slade got down on his knees and whispered in the boy's ear "if only the stories were true." with one last kiss he placed the body into the cold water and watched it sink into the darkness. The boy's hair swept across he face like a death vale. The jewelry made little chimes as they ran into one another.

"The bad new is though Robin you'll be alone, sweet Robin you'll be alone forever"

Slade's heart wrenched as Robin's arms floated up as his body sank. They were almost to pleading to Slade to pick them up, take them out of this watery pit.

Slade bit his lip, he had lost everything to many times he wasn't going to lose this place too. He turned to leave then looked back at the pool. "Damned if I'm going to lose this place to a bunch of back stabbing pricks." with this said Slade walked away from the pool.

...Water...I'm surrounded by water? Cold water is pulling me down into were? Wasn't I born for the land? to breath the air? Why do I not draw breath?...

Robin tried to think of what he remembered last hadn't he had a sip of wine just a moment ago. Why was he here?

"Open your eyes" whispered a female voice in his ear. "See were you are."

Robin tried but to no avail. "I can't"

"Try again,"

He did and this time his eyes fluttered open he was in a room a room with pillars. The pillars reached up into dark blue nothingness. The floor was dark and light blue tile. This place seemed to have no air to breath nor any warmth. Yet none of this bothered him in the least.

"Were am I?" Robin whispered to the disembodied voice.

"You are in my realm." the voice took form of a beautiful woman. "I am ths spirt of this spring."

"Why am I in a spring and not dead?" Robin asked the woman floating in front of him.

The woman smiled kindly "my dear you are dead."

Robin shock his head "no I can't be I j-just can-n't be!" the boy backed away pressing himself against a pillar.

"But you are my sapphire" reassured the spirt as she pulled some of Robin's hair out of his face. "You are."

Tears began to flow down the boy's face "but why? What did I do to die?"

"Nothing my dear nothing, but could you do me a little favor?"

Robin looked up into the woman's blue eyes "what?"

"Dance for me out on the floor there, could you do that?"

Robin nodded and walked out on to the floor. Just then music began to float through the air. The song was moonlight sonata and the tempo was slow. Robin dance slowly and smoothly matching the music perfectly.

Above Slade sat surrounded by the bodies of those who were with Omar. Omar him self lay in pieces in the middle of the floor. Strange music began to play from the walls. Slade looked around to see the source of the sound. To his left he saw the Titans rush in they demanded to know were Robin was. Slade shook his head. And then to all their eyes they saw a figure dance in to middle of the floor.

A mere wisp of a figure at fist became a full bodied person in a matter of moments. The apparition was male but dance so gracefully if he had been warring any chest covering it would have been hard to tell. The figure's hair was black and long pulled back into a braid. Water lilies floated across the floor. Delicate jewelry adorn the boy. His skin was the same color as the flowers. Every thing the boy wore was white only the jewels were blue. His eyes were blue and flashed in the candle light.

"There is your Robin..." Slade said pointing to the figure "...dancing for me."

None of the Titans nor Slade moved. The dance progressed red tears crept down the boy's face. The floor became a sea of blood. Fire leapt up and stared to consume the palace. The fled with pain in their hearts. But Slade stayed to watch his Jewel dance. Robin turned to see the broken man sitting in the broken thrown. He would die if he stayed here.

"Leave." Robin begged "please leave."

Slade shock his head "No I want to watch you dance."

"The dance is over please leave, Slade please." the boy fell to his knees staining his white cloths. "There is not more dances please leave." the boy approached the man and kissed him on the lips. "please leave."

Slade shock his head. He was a broken man. Robin finish his dance and faded back into the flames. Slade closed his eyes and let his own bloody tears run down his face.

The Titans watched the Palace and the land go up in smoke. The saw from the t-ship the land disappeared into a rush of water. As they watched they wondered had it ever been real at all?

Robin's eyes fluttered open. He looked up into a dusk filled sky. Had all of this been a dream? He tried to move and found himself floating in a pool of water. Not all of it. He looked at his hand it hand a silver ring on his hand. In the middled of it lay a blue gem with a white stones on either side.

I nominate this story for Darkest chapter for a comedy fan fic ever! though I think it's a pretty dark for any fan fic. Tell me what you think! Sad as hell? Yeah I think so. Want an other chapter? If you answered yes then be happy there is one in the works also if you liked this last part a lot read my Piano Keys. It's quite dark as well.

Also if you think I should reclassify the Story as a sad one tell me and if enough people do so I will change it.

And another thing if you are reading this tell me if you cried.


	9. Sapphire

Ok so the last chapter was really, really dark so now hopefully this is a brighter chapter.

Chapter 9

Sapphire

Robin found that all his muscles were stiff but after a bit of swimming, he was able to move with out pain. He could hear sounds of a battle raging. What had happened while he took his nap? Why was he floating in water? Robin swam to the edge of the pool. Pulling him self out of the water he found he was wearing the clothes from his dream. From a rather close distance he heard guns shots.

"Himm better not stay out in the open in this getup. Hey! I can talk! This is better. What was I think oh yeah hide."

Robin quickly made his way into the building. His bare feet made little noise on the marble floors. A man walked around a corner in his arms he held a gun that wasn't palace guard issue. He saw Robin and open fire. Thankfully, for Robin he wasn't a good shot, hitting the floor Robin kicked the man's legs out from under him. Five minutes later the man lay tied up in a corner and Robin was on his way. The halls were relatively empty he would some times pass a palace guard or a invader. If it was the latter he would beat the crap at him and tie them up with what ever was at hand.

Turning a corner quickly Robin caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. The sight was such a change Robin had to back up and get a better look at himself. He was wearing the same clothes and jewelry as in his vision(?) But his hair was long (like in the dream) but how the hell had it gotten that way? Robin shrugged. The thing that bothered him most was his eyes. They seem shallow and yet deep at the same time. Were they the same color as before? Robin wrapped his arms around his chest so much had changed in the little time he had been here. He wanted to go home.

A noise startled Robin he turned around to see what it was. His arms still round his chest. Apparently to the palace guard who had just stumbled in Robin was a topless girl.

"Oh I'm sorry miss I didn't mean to" he blushed " I'll just be leaving." the man maid his way towards the other end of the hall.

"What's happening?" Robin asked in a very male voice.

"You're a boy?!?"

Robin put his arms down "yes, now tell me what's happening?"

"The palace is under attack by terrorists, how could you not know?" the man looked him up and down "by the way I've never seen you around."

"I've been here. Now leave" Robin took off in the direction the guard had come from.

The guard shook his head 'must have been the Sultan's new pet cute but I rather have a girl.' thought the guard as he walked away.

Robin ran through the halls looking for Slade for some reason Robin had the feeling that Slade was a victim too.

"But Cyborg! We have yet to locate Robin!"

Robin quickly dove behind a tapestry. He did not need the titans to see him dressed like a whore.

"We'll locate him it's just that we have to find out what's going on here."

The party stopped in front of the tapestry. 'Shit' Robin thought. Then listened my be if it was just Cyborg and Starfire it would be ok to show them. They would laugh much. The next voice that chimed in shattered all thoughts about doing that.

"Yeah this is like Aladdin meets modern times!" Speedy said with a laugh.

"Hey someone's behind this curtain!" Robin heard Beast boy yell. 'Shit, shit, shit' Robin could either wait and explain every looking like this or pull the tapestry down on his friends. He chose to pull the tapestry down on them. While his friends fought with the tapestry Robin booked it out of there. He didn't stop till he reached a part of the palace he had never been in. It looked modern and had door that looked with codes.

Robin started checking each door to see if any would open one did. It was like a linen closet an sitting on a shelf was his belt. Robin quickly picked it up and checked all the compartments to see if anything was missing. Thankfully nothing was missing. Robin put in on his slim hips. He must had lost wait because it slid of. Robin had to put in on an angle for it to stay on.

"Hey you there girl! Stop!" screamed Speedy having chased Robin all the way there.

Robin quickly put his hands around his crest like he was actually hiding something.

"What do you want" he asked in a feminine voice.

"I want to know if you know what's going on?"

"The palace is under attack now leave me alone." Robin turned away from him and stared to walk away.

"Wait I need to know your name!"

Robin turned back and glared at him "The Sultan calls me Sapphire I am one of his 'jewels' now leave me!"

Speedy's eyes widened he looked Robin up and down and whistled "wow Robin I didn't think you could look any hotter when you went swimming but this takes the cake!"

Robin became pail "you're gay? And you can tell who I am?!?"

Speedy smiled "I know your face, and I'm bi."

"Good for you now bye!" Robin took off again this time for a totally different reason. Robin might be reconsidering his sexual affiliation but Speedy would never be on his list of people he'd want to sleep with...ever.

"Go find Red X or something speedy and leave me alone!" Robin yelled.

Two arms wrapped around Robin's torso causing the boy to shriek (like a girl). Robin could feel Speedy's lips on his neck. 'Why me?' Robin thought as he felt Speedy's hand move up his chest a trace one of his nipples.

"Like the jewelry Rob. Why you dressed like a whore?"

Through clenched teeth Robin replied "I didn't dress my self now get lost." Robin jabbed his elbow into Speedy's side. Robin fallowed up by a knee to the nuts. If Speedy had the wrong thing on his mind he was going to have it with pain under the belt.

Robin turned to look Speedy right in the eye. Speedy set there in pain looking at Robin as if he was the devil.

"So sowwy Roy but I have more important things to do instead of the horizontal tango bye."

hey! This is getting really, really weird all I can say I poor Robin he's trying to save the palace and most of the other people want to fuck him. And Speedy's just a horny idiot.


	10. Desert Sand

Alright holidays are over and I got a cold so I'll be doing a lot of writing. So I hope you enjoy and please remember the golden rule: if you leave a comment I write faster and hopefully with better spelling and grammar.

Chapter 10

Dessert Sands

Now with Speedy throughly tied up, Robin quickly ran through the palace looking for anyone to help. He found only enemy solders and each time he faced one he tiered even more than the last. Back in the garden Robin finally sat down in order to catch his breath and check out his injuries. He had a pretty bad cut on his hand.

The cut stung pretty badly so Robin pull his hand in the pool of water. The cool water felt good on his hand. Suddenly the water started to glow and the cut on Robin's hand sealed up. Pulling his out of the water, Robin looked closely. It was completely healed. Robin bit his lip and looked at the rest of his cuts and bruises then looked at the water. With great care he slid into the water. He felt his wounds heal.

For a moment Robin just floated there beneath the water looking up at the stars. When he needed air Robin swam up and floated with his face above the water. How long had he been looking for Slade? Five hours at least. Robin could see flames start to engulf one of the tower.

Robin pulled himself out of the water and looked at the tower. Wasn't that were they kept prisoners? Robin's eyes lit up that's were Slade must be! Robin quickly took off in that direction. If he couldn't get there in time well Slade would be...dead.

Robin shock that thought out of his head. Why did he care about that man? Robin couldn't say but at this moment saving slade was the only thing on his mind.

Slade sat in the cell his body had been beaten to a bloody pulp. He really didn't have any reason to fight. The Titans had been captured and taken out of the palace to a place east of here. It really didn't matter they all new Robin was dead except that idiotic Speedy who said Robin was wondering a round the palace taking out guards. Slade laughed at himself the thought of Robin still alive gave him a bit of hope.

As the smoke got thicker he started to hear coughing. And then a voice.

"Slade! Get up!" two small hands tugged on his right arm "come on Slade get up!" Slade looked over to were the arms were and saw through the smoke two sapphire eyes.

"Robin!?!"

"The one and only so get off your ass. Your too heavy for little old me."

With a bit more prodding Slade was able to get to his feet and out of the tower. In th fresh air both men coughed out their lungs. Robin lay on his back and started to lough. Slade looked at Robin laying there. Had not the boy been dead? And hadn't he had short hair? Robin looked at Slade in the eye (his glass eye had been taken away and he now wore an eye patch) and seemed to know what he was thinking.

"I know. Slade. I don't. Under stand it. Either."the boy said through gulps of air. The boy snuggled up into Slade's arms and pressed his face into his chest. "Your hurt." Robin whispered tracing one of the cuts.

Slade looked down at the boy. "Only a few scratches I'll be fine in a bit."

"Good. Cause if not I'll be all alone when I good to sleep later."

Slade just laughed. After what seemed like forever Slade made Robin sit up and stood up himself. "Come on let's see what has become of the rest of the staff."

They found the rest of the palace was beginning to put itself back together. The Madam took one look at Slade and shook her head.

"Arg now I have to take care of you too. You highness please sit down."

Slade did as he was told and asked what had happened. Apparently a great number of the enemy had been taken out by an unknown force. Slade looked at Robin who just smiled and waved while his legs were getting bandaged because of the burns.

When both had been banged and feed, Slade bid then to show him to any room that still had a bed with some comfort. The two were led to Slade's room. Most of the palace lay unharmed by the attack the only thing ransacked had been the treasury.

Robin sat on the bed and looked up at Slade. "We need to find the titans and the gold who knows what evil they can do with that."

Slade shook his head "I know what they intend to do with the gold at least but what they want with the titans is unknown to me."

Robin sighted "we still have to save them"

Slade sat behind Robin and began to undo the braid that held Robin's hair back. "I know my jewel I know." Robin didn't seem to take offence to being considered a gem.

Slade loved the feel of Robin's hair it was like silk or water. The man tenderly pulled the jeweled water lilies out of the boy's hair. Robin let out a moan as he felt Slade's lips began to kiss his neck. The boy turned and deeply french kissed Slade. The man moved so that robin was on his back his lean legs on either side of the man. Robin just looked deep into the man's eye and let Slade do as he wished.

In the morning Robin woke up with no pain, no burns, no feeling of hurt any were. Robin sat up and found the man's arm draped over Robin waist. Gently moving it Robin slipped out of bed and walked over to the bath room and took a shower. For some reason Robin couldn't handle the hot water and ended up using the cold instead.

Robin walked over to the mirror. Like before his eyes seemed deeper than before. The boy's lips were a deep purple and his eyes looked as if they had eye liner on them. Robin ran a hand through his hair to find it had already dried. With a brush and a strip of cloth Robin was able to pull his hair back into a high pony tail.

A few seconds later Slade came stumbling in. He headed for the shower. Robin tried to warn him that the water was cold but he was a little late.

"What the Fuck!?! Robin why the hell is it so cold!?!"

Robin rolled his eyes "because I like cold showers, you can turn the heat on."

"Remind me never to take a shower with you."

Robin smiled "like I would ever want to do that." the boy went through most of the cabinets looked for an unused tooth brush. He found one just as Slade started to talk again.

"The titans were taken to a city east of here. There you can buy and sell just abut every thing. It's a day's ride on horse back to get there and a three day one on camels."

Robin spit out the tooth paste in his mouth "and am I right guessing that they are on camels while we will be using horse."

"Yes and don't worry if you can ride you can ride with me."

"Oh as wonderful as that sounds Slade I do know how to ride a horse."

Slade looked a bit upset "Batsy teach you how to ride?"

"No he just thought me how to ride with a saddle I learned how to ride bare back. Any way is fine with me."

Slade stepped out fo the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. His eyes narrowed "get some cloths on Robin."

"I would if I knew were some were that were suitable for riding in the hot desert sun." Robin retorted putting his hand on his hips.

Slade just shook his head and pointed to a drawer were he had a bunch of cloths that were too small for him but might fit Robin.

Well tell me what you think! The more reviews the better. See yeah later. ^^


	11. Blisters and Orangesreuploaded

Re-uploaded! Do to a really bad spelling error this chapter was re-uploaded.

Here is the next installment of Desert Jewel written at 12 midnight or close to it on new years eve/day! So you know when I wrote it see when I published it. Either it was really hard to finish or I was distracted and I believe that the last one if very un- Shiny thing! Never mind. Here is the next part...

Desert Jewel 11

Blisters and Oranges

Robin pulled on the sand colored pants and shirt. He was about to pull the hood of the cloak he was wearing over his head when Slade slipped a blue jeweled collar around his slim throat.

"What's this for?" Robin asked as his slim fingers touched the stones.

"Put on more of your jewelry quickly."

Robin turned to the man. "Why?"

"Because I told you to and because I might need to use you there. With your cloak pulled closed you look like a girl. That might be to our advantage so put your jewelry on."

Robin turned in a huff to go find some jewelry that was made of Sapphires. "Fine I'll play dress up but note I won't be able to do anything with my hair." Robin stuck his tung out at Slade's back.

"Fine then just sit there I'll have one of my other more cooperative gems do you up."

Soon after Di walked in. She looked oh so happy to be there. Apparently she had been the Sultan's favorite before Robin had come. Though it was hard to get a firm hold of Robin's silky hair Di managed to yank it quite a bit. Still when she was finished from the neck up Robin had the face of an angel, also he had the hands of one too. His poor fingers had, had rings jammed on to them. Robin just thanked his lucky stars he was wearing boots. He did not like tow rings.

Robin stood up to see if Slade gave his approval before they set off. Slade just stood there dumb struck. Was this creature really Robin?

"Are you just going to stand there like a pot? Or are you going to move?"

It was still Robin. Slade had his two fastest horses brought out. One was white with a well groomed main. The other was black and had wild eyes. Slade of cores chose the white one, hoping that Robin would decide that he really didn't want to ride by himself.

Robin on the other hand took one look at the Black Stallion. The horse pawed the ground as Robin approched him. With a whinny the Stallion tried to run away. Quickly grabbing the rains, The boy whispered something in Romanian into the horse's ear. What ever he said seemed to clam the beast and Robin leapt on to the horse back. He gave Slade a come get me smirk and sent the horse galloping towards the east.

Slade just shook his head and took off after him. When Slade caught up to Robin he was letting the horse take a drink in a oasis.

"What the hell was that?!?" Slade yelled slowing his horse down.

"A race you lost."

"How did you know a oasis was here?"

Robin shrugged, he really didn't know how he knew, he just did. He also knew there would be another one that they would reach about at dusk.

Slade shook his head "well how ever you did doesn't matter we need to get moving as soon as the horses can." Robin nodded,

They set off soon enough, the horse's hooves slapping the sand as they trotted. The rest of the trip was in mostly silence. Robin had pulled scarf over his lips and nose to hint that he didn't want to talk. Slade got the hint. He didn't speak to the boy till they were at the second oasis.

"Were about an hour away from the town, do you think your hips can handle the ride?" Slade asked.

Robin smiled "Slade, trust me my hips have taken much worse abuse."

Slade's eye flashed with a mischievous light "oh I would hate you have hurt you beautiful hips doing something other than riding horses."

Robin let out a laugh "why should you be upset" Robin drew he face so it was quite close to his masters and whispered "you caused it."

Slade tried to pull his arms around the boy's waist. Robin was too fast and slipped out and sauntered over to his horse. Slade watched his jewel walk away. He shouldn't have let him stay with his other gems. The boy had learned the art of seduction way too well.

Robin was about to ride side saddle when they road into the town. His hips could have handled an hour on a horse but it had been three. In fact he did switch as soon as the horse slowed enough that he could. Slade lead his horse towards the best inn in the whole town.

The inn keeper ran out to meat Slade and bowed when he saw that it was the Sultan.

"Ah your highness how glad am I to provide you with a room or two."

Slade dismounted his horse and looked at the man "I'll only need one room thank you."

The inn keeper looked at Robin who had yet to dismount "ah I see this must be your queen then. I must compliment you she is very beautiful." he looked Robin up and down "yes, quite a beauty."

Slade turned to look at Robin and it was true from this angle he did look like a queen( the female verity). He walked over and helped Robin off his horse.

"Come darling this man's going to show us to our room." He wrapped an arm around Robin's shoulders and led him into the inn. Slade turned to talk to the inn keeper. "It's quite sad really this little song bird lost her voice luckily she still had her beauty."

The man nodded and led them to the grandest room in the inn. Slade payed him twice what the man asked for. Slade later explained that as long as you give the right people more then they ask for they will keep you in power.

"So keeping your commoners happy will keep you in power?" Robin asked sitting on the bad happy to have something soft under him.

"Yes precisely. You ok? you haven't gotten off the bed since you sat down on it."

Robin blushed "my butt hurts ok? I think I have blisters on the inside of my thighs because we road that extra two hours. You know you should really figure out distances better."

"Sorry if the little queen had to ride a little longer then she thought she would."

"I'm no queen!" Robin said crossing his arms.

Slade cocked and eye brow "really. Now stay still while I make sure you don't have blisters."

Robin let Slade's hand gently touch his inner thigh. What was the point now? Robin hissed when Slade's hand made contact. Slade pulled Robin's paints down to his knees.

"Well it looks like you weren't kidding about the blisters. I'll be right back with something that will help."

"It better not be cologne!" Robin called after him.

"No better oil and cloth." Slade said reentering the room.

"How the hell will oil help? Ouch!" Robin felt pain as Slade gently put some oil on the blisters. He rubbed the oil in so that the skin was soft. Robin moaned when the pain turned to pleasure. Slade wrapped Robin thighs in the cloths.

"Feel better?" he asked when he was done.

Robin nodded.

"Good now get to sleep we have to find the titans tomorrow."

Just then a knock on the door. Slade quickly pulled a blanket over Robin and walked over to the door.

"Yes?" he asked. It was the inn keeper.

"I'm sorry to bother you your majesty but my wife was afraid your young wife didn't have anything to sleep in so she told me to give you this for her." the man held up a silk nightgown.

Slade took it "Thank you is there anything I can do to repay you?"Slade seemed truly touched by the gesture.

"My wife would only like to know the girl's name. If that is not taboo that is."

"He name is Robin." Slade paused "in fact tell her that she may tell every one my queen is Robin." the man bowed and left the room.

Robin was snickering as Slade walked back to him. "Don't laugh boy you will wear this." Slade held up the dress. Needless to say Robin stopped snickering. Grudgingly Robin took the gown and changed into it. With weary eyes Robin crawled back into bed. Slade tried to run his hand down Robin's chest but found the boy was growling at him.

"Try anything Slade and I'll run through this inn in the nude and make sure every one knows I'm not your wife. Got it?"

Slade couldn't or wouldn't argue with that logic at this hour so he admitted defeat. The man wrapped an arm around Robin's waist and fell asleep. Robin looked out the window of the room. How the hell would he explain this to the titans? When no answer came Robin went to sleep.

Then next morning Robin found himself sitting in the bed alone to his right was a bowel of oranges, a bottle of clear liquid, and a note. Robin picked up the note and read it.

Dear, Robin

I went off to find out information about your friends and my fortune. The bottle holds water so don't worry. I'll should be back soon enough with food for breakfast.

Love Slade

Robin put the letter down for a second 'what the hell are the oranges for then?' he thought. Robin kept reading.

P.S. if any one should knock on the door shove two oranges down your shirt and act mute.

Robin shook his head like he'd ever do that. A rapping on the door a second later made Robin do that. Luckily for him the nightgown was just the right type were the oranges would stay up and yet not be seen. Robin opened the door to find it was the inn keeper. 'Dose this man have a life?' Robin thought as the inn keeper yammered on and on about how it was such a honor to have them here. After about ten minutes Robin gave the man a look that said.

"Get to your point or I'm closing the door."

The man seemed to get the message. "I just came here to give you this" he handed Robin a handful of red roses "and this" he forced a old beat up lamp onto the other. Then he bowed and walked off. Robin didn't know how his "husband" would react to Robin excepting flowers from over inflated morons but they were pretty. Robin didn't know what he would do the lamp (it looked like the one from Aladdin) but if he was correct it would probably make his life just a little more bazar.

As soon as he found a place for the flowers and lamp there came another knock on the door. Robin opened it ready to give the inn keeper a fist between the eyes. Slade was very glad that he didn't get punch by Robin. Of cores when Slade put down the packages he started laughing and pointing at Robin's chest. Robin retaliated by throwing one of the oranges at his head. Slade just tuned to glare at Robin.

OK so this chapter is pretty pointless but it's fun. Please comment! ^^

P.S. Don't put oil on blisters I don't think it works.


	12. Fountain

OK so it's been a while since I updated but at least there is an update. As always if you comment I'm more inclined to work on this story. Favoriting the story is not enough you have to leave a massage.

Chapter 12

Fountain

"What was that for?" Slade asked picking up the orange.

"You knew I had to wear this and you still laughed!" Robin crossed his arms. "Did you at least find out any information on the Titans?"

"They're going to be sold to night on the black market." Slade tossed a bag at Robin. "Here put this on and sneak out of here."

Robin pulled the clothes out of the bag. "You're actually giving me real clothes?"

"For my plan to work yes, for the moment I need you to look like a boy."

Robin pouted "you almost sounded upset."

Slade glared "just get dressed before I decide to," He pulled Robin closed to him, "Delay you."

Robin pulled free "leaving."

Slade grabbed Robin and flung him on the bed. Pinning the boy down with one he gently ran his hand over the boy's well shaped hip.

"No I don't think so." Slade whispered before kissing Robin. Robin now used to Slade's ways let his do as he wished. That is if he could catch him. By the time Slade had gotten what he wanted he had delayed Robin over an hour. Robin looked at the ceiling.

"Slade?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"I'm hungry" Robin turned to look Slade in the eye. "Got food?"  
Slade didn't like the look of hunger in Robin's eye. It was scary…

Luckily Slade had in fact brought food and three sandwiches and four oranges later Robin was finally getting ready to go. Robin found in the bag a baggy tee shirt and similar pants. It felt good to wear normal clothes again. Of cores when Robin came out of the bathroom Slade looked like he wanted to cry. Where had his gem gone? Standing in front of him was what looked to be a street kid. To add to Slade's despair Robin had pull his long black hair up in to a messy pony tail.

"You-You look like a"

Robin turned to the man "I look like a what? Slade."

"Boy."

Robin rolled his eyes. "I wonder why?" he asked sarcastically. "Now what do you want me to do while out in the city?"

"Just get the lay of the land. And be back here before dusk ok?"

Robin's leg was half way out the window when he looked back at his once arch enemy. "Yes mommy I'll be back before it gets too dark."

Before Slade could throw something at the teen he had already disappeared out the window. The streets of the city were hot and noisy. People selling stuff on the street tried to draw Robin's attention and have him inspect their goods. Like a moth to fire Robin was drawn to the city square were a fountain shot cold water into the air. As Robin sat by the fountain mesmerized by its flow and old woman walked up to him. The lady had wrinkled skin but her eyes were still quite alive. They were the same strange blue that Robin now had.

The woman smiled at Robin once she saw his eyes. With a heave she pulled herself up on to the fountain's wall. For a moment neither of them spoke. It was the old woman who broke the silence.

"So I see the Sultan had found a new Sapphire."

Robin looked bewildered "how do you know that?"

The old woman laughed "it's your eyes they tell me you are the new me." She thought for a moment. "But by the way you're looking at me you don't know what being a real jewel of the Sultan is. Am I right?"

Robin nodded curious to know more. The old woman sat back. "Then let me tell you the real reason for the jewels."

Don don don! Ok so the chapter was short but at least there is something to read. Next Chapter find out what the Jewels were originally meant for! Please Read and Rate. ^^


	13. Truths

Ok so I'm writing this because I'm tired of watching Kyo Kara Moay! Or God (?) Save our King! Gayest show ever! Trust me even us Sladin fans would get tired of it!

Desert Jewel

Chapter 13

Truths

Robin looked at the old woman. "There's a reason for the Sultan's privet Harem? I thought we were just glorified sluts to tell you the truth."

The woman chuckled. "While that might be their duty now that's wasn't their reason of creation. They are meant to protect this land." The woman looked off into the distance remembering the days of old. "The Jewels were people of intense beauty that held a strange power. Ruby was fire and lust. Diamond was sand cores yet in a strange way pretty. Emerald was all vegetation, and the others were so on and so forth. They're job was to keep this land safe from war." The woman bit her lip. "But I fear now a new war will begin. That is why you have become a jewel right?"

Robin shook his head. "I don't even know how I became like this." He looked at his hands "I was given to the Sultan as a gift and then, then I"

"You died." Said the old woman frankly

"Yes I guess I did." He turned to the woman. "But when I was died I saw this woman and I saw the palace in flames! And, and the Sultan-Slade! He sat in the middle of a dead bodies and he died while watching me dance!" Robin looked the old woman in the eyes tears starting to form at the corners of his. "I don't want that to happen. I might not like Slade a lot but something inside me can't let his become the thing I saw in my vision. I can't let him break, I just can't!"

The woman put an arm around Robin. "It will be ok just from you living you can keep that from happening. What you saw was things that would come about if you stayed died. When I died I saw such horrors the whole land was consumed by flame."

"So you are like me?" Robin asked.

"Yes I am very much like you I was the Sapphire before you. We are keepers of water and masters of elution." Said the woman. "I know I might be prying but how did you die young man?"

"I think it was poison or I drowned. How did you?"

"The Ruby of my time went insane I along with a few other girls were burned to death." The woman's face grew dark. "It was me who ended up taking that girls life."

"I'm sorry."

The woman exhaled "well that is the life of a jewel. And now I must leave you. From what I can feel there will be a battle to night and I rather not be near it." The Woman stood up and walked away.

"Wait!" Robin called after her. "How can I use these powers!?!" the woman just kept walking. Robin chased after her. When she turned a corner Robin followed. There he found nothing there just a silver necklace with a small blue jewel. "Gone."

For awhile Robin just walked aimlessly around the streets. He was trying to make sense of what the woman had told him. The jewels were fighters when the land needed it? They seemed to be for many other reasons. As he walked he heard shards of other people's conversations. They all seemed to be talked about a new queen. Robin shook his head Slade wasn't married. Was he? A stab of jealousy went through Robin how could any other person have him. What was he thinking?!? All he wanted to do was leave this place and he's getting mad about some woman who doesn't exist? Foolishness.

One ladies comment made Robin stop and take a second take. "Well I heard that the Sultan's bride is one of his jewels! Sapphire to be precise."

"Oh yes I hear she has pure white skin and the bluest eyes ever seen." Another woman chimed in.

"And black hair as black as the night!" replied the first "and oh I hear she bewitched our king with her dancing."

"I wish I could dance like that! I might keep my husband in my bed!" The two women laughed.

Robin quickly slipped into an ally. They thought I was the Queen? Robin had to subdue his laughter. He had gotten jalousie of himself? That was the funniest thing he had heard since crashing to this land. Robin watched as the two woman walked past the ally.

"And you know what else! I can't wait to see what the next prince or princess will look like with parents of such beauty!"

Suddenly Robin fit of laughter was brought to an end. That's right the roll of the queen is to produce a legitimist hair. Even if Slade wanted Robin to be his queen he couldn't because Robin couldn't bear children. Being a boy and all. Robin sat down on the dirt road. Now more than ever he wanted to go home and forget about this stupid land.

Without warning something prodded Robin in the ass. With a jolt Robin turned to see what had pocked him. From a small barred window near the ground two green eyes and a broad smiled looked up at him.

"Speedy!" Robin yelled glad to see a familiar face. "You're in a jail aren't you?"

"Got it in one Boy blunder! The rest are here too! So how you going to get us out?"

"I'm working on it. Is every one ok?"

Suddenly Starfire's luminescent green eyes shown through the bars. "Oh yes everyone here is find just imprisoned."

Robin sighed in relief (after getting over the shock of Starfire). "Well if you're all ok then I better get back. Tonight is when they plan to sell you. I think that's when he's plans to free you."

Speed cocked an eye brow "who's this 'he' you speak of Rob?"

Robin blushed "the Sultan."

"He was here early how do you know him?" Speedy asked.

"I kind of was given it him."

Speedy nodded "that explains the outfit."

"What outfit?" Robin could hear Beast boy ask.

"You tell them Speedy and I'll see to it you never leave." Robin hissed through the bars.

Speedy looked at him "ok I'll keep your little secret but you own me."

"Fine whatever, I'll see you later." Robin said as he moved away from the window.

"Oh by the way do you know who this Sapphire the whole town's taking about is she sounds like a cute babe." Speedy called after her.

Robin turned "just one of the Sultan's toys." He replied before running off.

It took Robin a little bit of time to find the hotel and a little more getting back into the room. Slade was sitting in a chair over looking some maps of the city when Robin stumbled through the window. Slade laughed.

"Shut up Slade." Robin mumbled as he stood up.

"Is my jewel in a bad mood?" Slade cued walking over to his jewel.

"Um not much except that everyone in the city including the Titans thinks Sapphire is your wife."

"I had to come up with something." Slade replied innocently pulling Robin's hair out of it's' hair band.

"There were other things you could say." Robin shot back.

"I think I liked you better when you were mute." Slade said. Robin just stuck his tough out.

"So when are we going to save the Titans?"

"At ten tonight. I'll tell you the plan later right now bath child you smell like the streets!"

"Fine" Robin replied as he walked toward the bathroom. Nothing felt as good as the ice cold bath Robin sunk into. For a few moments Robin let all his cares fade away. After he was clean Robin let himself soak. Apparently Slade felt Robin had taken too long and walked into the room. Without warning Robin found himself in Slade's arms.

As Slade carried Robin into the other room he whispered into the teen's ear. "You were taking too long pretty bird." Slade finished his sentence by licking Robin's ear.

Yhay! Long chapter! And while writing this I reread all the chapters from before. I just realized that in chapter 6 (who's Robin) they undress like three times! This is the land of magically appearing clothes! Tell me if you noticed that part of the chapter! ^^


	14. His Majesty's Slut

OK so next Chapter! Yay! And as a request Please Review even if you don't have an account you can still review so do! It helps oh so much!

Chapter 14

His Majesties Slut

Robin gave out a moan as Slade began to kiss his neck. He felt Slade run a hand down his bare back.

"Slade stop I need to-to oh god that feels good!"

Slade lied Robin on the bed and sat down beside him. "You need to what? Robin." Slade asked as he began to kiss the boy's chest.

"Ask you something." Gasped Robin.

"Then ask my gem."

"what are you going to do once we save the titans?"

Slade looked up to gaze into Robin's deep eyes. "they go home."

"what about me?" Robin asked sitting up and wrapping his arms around Slade's muscular neck.

"you hm, you are tricky. At this moment you are my property." He ran a hand down Robin side. "And after all the time I spent trying to catch you. I really don't want to let you go." Robin arched his back and Slade cupped his ass. "but I do so hate to see you sad." He gently kissed Robin's ear.

Robin blushed. "but what happens if I stay? Huh, I mean really you lied and now everyone in town thinks I'm your queen!"

"so?"

Robin rolled his eye. "So?! hello! Earth to Slade! Do you have any idea what a Queen was meant for? Huh?" Slade started laughing. "what?" Robin wined trying understand the older male's reaction.

"You always did stress the little things didn't you?" Slade began to kiss down Robin's chest. "Don't worry about that right now let's just worry about that now."Slade pushed Robin on to his back and passionately French kissed the youth.

Speedy look out of the bars of his cell. "Huh I really hope Robin and that Sultan guy save our asses quickly mine's getting tiered or this stone floor."

A woman who worked in the prison happened to be walking by when Speedy had been talking. "oh are you speaking of Robin?"

"yes" said Speedy slowly while the rest of the titans started to pay attention.

"well, I really don't feel that particular person will be much help. After all Robin is our Sultan's new Queen. Ah she is so beautiful with her long black main. I heard she was also a Jewel supposedly Sapphire."

Speedy's eyes widen as he heard the woman go on and on about the young queen. He resisted any comment until the woman had left and even then he was quiet. It was beast boy who spoke first.

"So, Robin's in drag at the moment. And that's how he's going to save us."

Raven let out a sigh "he's going to seduce our captors as he's done to the Sultan."

Silence.

"So any one having trouble seeing Robin as a hot harem girl?" asked Cyborg.

Speedy looked down at his feet. "yup."

"me too" chimed in Aqua lad.

The room burst into laughter at the thought.

"Cyborg?"

"yeah Starfire?"

"what is a Harem girl? And is not every one hot in this place?"

Cyborg turned a bright red. "Well Starfire it's like this a Harem girl is a, well she's a-"

"She's the king's personal whore." Finished Bee looking up at the ceiling of her cell, "I always thought of him as kind of a slut."

Robin sat up with a bit of pain and looked at Slade, "why the hell are you always so rough? Huh? I don't think I can walk right now." Robin flopped back on the bed. "What time is it?"

Slade looked at the clock "fifteen minutes before we have to leave." He pulled Robin in to an embrace. "Now we have to go over what needs to be done."

Robin pulled his long black hair in to an intricate braid with sapphires woven in. by the time he was done dressing Slade couldn't tell if he was a he or a she. But one thing was for sure he wanted to keep Robin all to himself. It would really pain him to have Robin be seen by other men.

"You know the plan?" he asked for the umpteenth time.

Robin nodded "yes Babe I know just do your part ok?"

Slade walked over and kissed Robin on the cheek. "I will."

Omar was walking in the main room of his head quarters all the man were starring at something in the middle of the room. The most beautiful creature was dancing. Its black hair was like water flowing in the wind. He sat down starring, drooling.

"Come here my beauty" he called after a dance.

Robin sauntered over. "Yes?" he asked in a sweet voice.

Omar's eyes widen "do I know you?"

Robin smiled "yes" he put his face closer to man then whispered in his ear. "You had me killed."

Omar's face paled "men get that dancer!" he yelled. Robin knew his que and ran for it.

As Robin ran through the streets shedding layers he briefly wondered if this was really the best plan Slade could think of. Robin was pretty much bait get all the men out of the way so Slade could get the Titans. It was simple and if it wasn't for fact that Robin kept tripping over rocks it would have been a very easy plan. Robin tripped over his fourth rock.

"Damn it!" he yelled seeing his skinned knee. Form behind him he could hear the mob that was chasing after him.

Robin pulled out one of his Bird-a-rangs; Slade wasn't going to have his jewel unarmed.

Slade crept into the basement that held the Titans who by now were in a heated debate on weather Robin was a slut or not. Slade shook his head.

"I really hate to interrupt this conversation Titans but I believe you don't lie being here." He swung the doors open. "And by the way a slut is someone who is not only easy but doesn't care who."

Beast Boy looked at Slade "do I know you?"

Slade shock his head "I saw you this morning when I told you I was going to help you get out of here."

"Oh yeah, hey why are you helping us?"

"Because my dear little Sapphire wouldn't be happy if I didn't"

Speedy's mouth dropped "you mean Robin's really a harem girl?"

Starfire looked like she had just been shot. Slade nodded "well harem boy but same deal. Let's not talk till we're in the clear"

Robin painted he couldn't keep up this pace and they just kept coming. Robin broke in to another run. Hoping to keep his feet beneath him for the moment. After a bit Robin turned a corner and leaned against a wall. He had run till their wasn't anything left. Robin listened to find out if any of his pursuers was still up for the chase. His ears couldn't detect anything but the beating of his own heart. Then a cold hand slammed it's self over Robin's mouth, and another around the Boy's slim waist. Omar smiled.

"Nice to see you again." He ran a tongue over Robin's shoulder. "I can't wait to feel you later my desert viper. " Robin wasn't sure how but he felt a needle in his side then everything when black.

Hey! This story is going to have everything I think yaoi, sex, slavery and now Rape! What more could you ask for huh? If you say Slade to be the bad guy find another story! Cause in this one Slade is good and Robin is always in trouble or in bed. Please review I'll up date faster!


	15. Tears and Chains

Ha-ha! I have finally found a way to get a lot of reviews for a chapter, threaten Rape! Of course most of them translate roughly in to DAMN YOU FINISH! But I can live with that at least I know your there oh and now if you read this chapter you can flame this story! Though if you have been reading it for this long you really must either like it or have nothing better to do the read something that utterly disgusts you.

Ok I'll stop my rambling now.

OH! And this chapter is kind of for SladinForever because she was the person that got me really in to Sladin. If you read her stories you'll see some similarities. Not too many though.

Chapter 15

Tiers and Chains

Robin woke up finding his wrists had been chained to the top of an old rod iron head board. His ankles were tied by a rope to the bottom. Both types of restraints were losing enough that Robin could move a little but not enough for any real help. The place was very poorly lit and Robin really couldn't see a thing. But he could feel and hear.

"Nice to see your awake me pretty sand snake." Omar whispered in the teen's ear. "Do you know how upset I was when you died?" an arm wrapped around Robin's waist. "So very." Robin shivered as he felt the man's lips touch his skin.

"Let me go you pervert!" Robin yelled trying to pull away.

Omar dug his nails into Robin chest "no, and you're going to be good for."

"Or what?" Robin spat.

"Or I'll have to cut that pretty tong out of your mouth. " Robin could see the gleam of the knife in the gloom.

Robin tried to wave the options in his mind. The more Robin stalled the more time Slade would have to find him. That is if Slade was looking for him. With a shove Robin put his hip into Omar's stomach pushing him a little further away. Omar smiled.

"My dear I didn't know you felt that way." He snaked his tong over Robin's ear. His hand's wondered over Robin's skin digging into it whenever it pleased them. Robin tried in vain to get Omar off him but nothing seemed to work. His arms couldn't move enough he was starting to cause his ankles to bleed, and his cries for help fell on deaf ears.

Omar laughed and bit into Robin pale shoulder. Making Robin arch and scream. The Son of a Bitch seemed to like it. It was when Robin screamed Slade's name that Omar picked his knife back up.

Slade ran through the streets in a panic. Robin had been gone two hours longer then he should have been. The titans had stayed back at the Hotel oblivious to the leader's dilemma. He had heard his name screamed a few blocks away and was running to where it originated. With a well placed kick he crushed the door into the bed room.

Slade's blood pressure rose a few hundred times. Omar was holding Robin by the hair and straddling him. He was yelling in Robin's ear.

"Let me hear you call his name now Brat!" Slade grabbed the man and through him to the other side of the room. Robin looked at Slade his mount staying shut. The boy gestured over to the table where a set of keys lay. Slade quickly undid the shackles. He grimaced at the burses Robin had on his wrists.

Omar got up from the pile of debris that once was a table. Slade looked at the man then back at Robin who still hadn't opened his mouth.

"Robin when you get your feet undone run, ok? Just run."

Robin nodded and started to wrestle with the ropes. It didn't take long as soon Robin was on his feet and out of there. Robin ran to the edge of the building and covered his mouth and coughed up a mouth full of blood. Robin's hands and legs shook. Robin made his way slowly to the fountain he had seen before. Every now and then spitting up more blood.

Something inside Robin felt betrayed; Slade should have been their sooner. He staggered on the wall of the fountain. He had to drink some water. The water stung the new wound in his mouth but it soon stopped. Robin took another drink every time the pain faded when it was gone Robin looked in to water and stuck out his tong just to make sure it hadn't grown back a blue or something.

Robin pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He felt dirty the kind that water couldn't wash off. Robin looked at the water if he touched he felt it would become dirty like him. The cuts on his body bled freely. Looking up to the moon Robin began to cry. This was the worst place ever. He thought of Slade he wanted Slade but, Robin thought of what happened, he was no long worthy of him.

Slade found Robin sitting on the fountain wall, crying. He tried to hold Robin close but Robin pulled away from his touch.

"Don't" Robin said after Slade tried a second time.

"I just want to see if you're ok."

"I'm not, and I'm not worth your concern."

"Of cores you are Robin I know what happened I don't care." He grabbed Robin quickly and held him close. "I don't care it was my bad plan my fault. Wait how you are able to talk?"

Robin ran his hand across the water. "It's the water it heals me. Ever since I woke up into it heals me. I think it's because I'm your Sapphire but I'm not sure."

Slade lifted an eye brow. "Because you're my what?"

Robin sighed and looked back up at Slade and told him what the old woman had told his earlier. Slade listened closely not moving trying to make sense of what his dear gem was telling him. When Robin had finished Slade just held Robin closer.

"So you really do belong to me don't you?"

Robin nodded into Slade's chest. "Want to know something weird?"

Slade looked down at his Robin "what?"

"I really don't mind it. I like being with you, I want to be what you need. " Robin gave a small laugh. "That Poison must have really messed me up."

Slade pulled Robin face up with one hand. "I don't think it's the poison." He kissed Robin sweetly. Robin didn't want it to stop. Maybe he wasn't as dirty as before. When they broke apart lurched inward making self a ball.

"Robin! What's wrong?"

"I. Don't. Know." Robin said though gasps.

Slade picked the Boy up. "I'll get you back to the hotel."

Slade had intended to ask Raven for help But Robin had refused saying just let him take a bath. So Slade had to let the boy be. When Slade walked out of the Room he and Robin were sharing he was met by the other Titans.

Speedy crossed his chest with his arms "So? Mr. Sultan how the hell did you get Robin to cross dress?"

I decided to end the chapter on kind of a light note. Please Read and Comment. You all comment so much on the last Chapter and see how fast this one came out! I live off Comments really I do and remember you don't have to have an account to comment. Luvs' yah! ^^


	16. My Lady

OK so it's been quite a while since the last Chapter but now I have some time. Thank God For Spring Break!

Desert Jewel 16

My Lady

Slade looked down into Speedy's eager eyes.

"I have my ways." Slade said finally brushing aside the hero.

"Oh" Speedy said a little disappointed. "So are the rumors true."

Slade rolled his eye. "Which rumors?"

"The one that say Robin's your Queen or at the very least your slut." Said speedy leaning against a wall.

"Why do you want to know?"

Speedy just smiled. "Cause if it was true it would explain why when I saw Robin before he was wearing such a cute outfit."

The only response Speedy got was a slap up the side of the head and a glare for Slade. Before Speedy could get himself into more trouble Cyborg spoke up.

"So any idea how we can leave your country?" he asked Slade.

"We'll have to return to the capital that's the only place with an air port. From there you can get a plane to go to Europe and then to the US. I'll have horse's ready to leave tomorrow night."

Robin felt dizzy, the room was spinning curly. Sometimes it seemed like it had stopped but then it start again as soon as he tried to move. Robin had taken a few sips of water hoping it might help but every time he had some in his mouth it turned to blood and Robin had to spit it out. Finally Robin poured a glass of wine and fond that it didn't taste bad. He drank half the bottle then fell asleep wrapped in the soft sheets.

When Slade came in later he found Robin sound asleep. With a gentle kiss Slade crept into bed and also drifted off into dream land.

During the night Robin felt pain surge through his body. For some unknown reason it was never enough to move and alert Slade to his pain. When Robin finally woke up and all the pain of the night before was gone. Inside his head he kept hearing a voice saying something about how water could change its form. Robin couldn't quite grasp what in meant till he looked in the mirror.

Robin gasped as he gazed into the mirror. Looking back at him was a beautiful woman with black hair and very well shaped breasts. The woman reminded him of the spite of the spring but when he listed his hand so did the woman. Robin stumbled back; he didn't want to be a woman! Robin looked back and saw he was back to being male.

Robin raised an eye brow, and pouted. Then closed his eyes and concentrated and looked down. His body had changed again it was now female. Robin blinked and changed back. He was now a shape shifter. Of course water could change shape so why couldn't Sapphire the keeper of water change its shape? Robin thought about how much he had changed since he had crashed here.

Suddenly fury blazed through Robin. He didn't want to be like this, he didn't want to be owned, and he defiantly didn't want to love Slade. Robin shook his head where were these thoughts coming from? Of Course the irrational female part of him, Robin fell to the floor and started to cry he wanted to go home but now he didn't know were 'home' was.

After a moment Robin got to his feet and dressed himself in the street clothes of the day before. He took one last look in the mirror and made his way down stairs. Before he walked in to the sitting room that the Titans had pretty much taken over Robin made a promise to himself not to let his new female mood swings show.

The room went silent as Robin walked in. most of them couldn't grasp the change that had come over Robin's looks. Robin made his way over to a table that had fruit and drink on it. Speedy made his way over. The archer leaned on the table and looked at Robin who was contemplating what fruit he wanted.

"So Robin, you look different. " Speedy said at last.

Robin glanced over at him then looked back to the table trying to ignore the moron.

"Um I mean you're really pretty I'm mean sex-"Robin shoved at apple into Speedy's mouth.

"Speedy I will say this one last time I will never sleep with you ever, ok?" Speedy looked disappointed but nodded.

Just then Beast Boy decided to put his foot in his mouth and go talk to Robin.

Not the best chapter but at least something happened and we got a little comedy in there please read and COMMENT!!!! Really you don't know how much that helps!


	17. Like Water

OK so I'm really sorry it's taken years to given the next installment but I've been busy. Really really, busy.

Enough talk to the Story! as always please leave a comment!

Chapter 17

Like water

Beast boy approached Robin slowly he could tell his leader was not in the best condition for talking. "So, Rob how are you feeling?" he asked at last with a nervous smile.

"I've been better." Robin replied before walking away. He just didn't feel like being around people only Slade. Beast boy didn't seem to get the hint that Robin wasn't going to talk to him and kept fallowing him till Robin resorted to punching Beast boy in the face. "Leave me." He hissed.

The room went quiet all looking at Robin in shock. They no longer could see their leader in the cloaked figure before them. Raven went over to talk to Robin but froze once she touched his shoulder. Robin took the opportunity to go back to his room. Raven looked at her hand then at the slamming door. She hung her head. She knew that their Robin was gone she had felt it.

Robin shut the door behind him and leaned against it for support. What was happening to him? Why had he hit Beast boy? "Because I don't belong to them anymore." He whispered. "I will never belong to anyone else again just my King." Robin was surprised by his own answers but he knew them to be true. At this point, he looked around the room to see a bewildered Slade sitting at the desk looking at a computer screen. He titled his head to one side.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked.

Robin shook his head, "No, I'm not well." With a little groan, he stood up and walked over to Slade. "I'm scared of what I've become and I'm scared as soon as we get back to the capital you will no longer need me."

Slade stroked Robin's cheek. "Why would I ever stop needed my jewel?"

"I don't know because I went from being the leader of the Teen Titans never giving up the fight to this creature that's about to cry."

Slade smiled, "I would gladly kiss those tears away and since when did you become a creature?"

Robin looked at him. "I'll show you why if you promise not to freak out?" he said quietly.

Slade crossed his arms, "Sultans do not freak out."

Robin nodded and stepped back. Closing his eyes, he concentrated. He could feel his body change but it didn't hurt and actually, it felt relieved to be able to change. Slowing Robin opened one eye to see Slade still sitting there his mouth on the floor. "Yeah I know freaky right?"

Slade nodded doubly. "Is that an illusion?" he asked after a few minute of uncomfortable silence.

"Nope it's real," Robin said in a sarcastic voice. "Want to feel? He asked stepping forward. Robin wasn't sure if he regretted giving the offer as Slade's arms wrapped around his now tinier waist. He moaned as one of Slade's hands snuck up Robin's shirt and cupped one of her (it's just too weird writing the male pronoun at the moment) breasts.

"But how?" he asked not removing his hand.

Robin looked at him with those deep blue eyes. "I am the Sapphire ruler of water and illusion. And like water I have no true shape and can form to whatever my king needs"

Slade pulled Robin so now she was sitting on his lap. "so you can be a boy or a girl?" Robin nodded. "I think I like this araingment." He pulled off Robin' cloak and shirt to reveil her fully formed voluptuous breasts. He gently ran his hands over them to make Robin moan. "Impressive but are you all female?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Robin smiled and moved so that she was now straddling him. "Why don't you check?" Robin whispered seductively in his ear. Robin felt one of slade's hands start to move away from her chest. As it passed her naval, a shiver ran down her spine. Oh, it felt so good. Robin wrapped her arms around his neck just to stay supported. Robin gasped as Slade's hadn crept below the waistband of her pants. She began to pant as his hand moved the final inches. Robin's legs quivered as Slade's fingers explored an aria that until a few moments ago hadn't existed.

Slade's eye grew wide and quickly with drew. He looked up to see Robin pail as if she had done something wrong. Slade stroked her hair and picked up his jewel only setting Robin down on the bed. he kissed Robin deeply letting their mouths battle. He pulled off his shirt and paints and then tore the remaining clothes off his Queen. Now he had every thing. Robin moaned as for the second time in his/her life Slade took away her virginity. However, he could handle that because after all that had happened he had his love.

Four Years later

Robin sat on the bad (male) and watched as Slade paced across the room reading over a new law. In Robin's arms lay a sleeping Alexander he was 2 years old and had the eyes of his mother. Robin smiled and gently stoked his son's hair it had been amazing but the titans had let Robin stay they didn't even ask why. Robin had the sneaking suspicion that Raven had something to do with that. Slade put down his speech and looked over at Robin. He smiled. "Ok Rob what is it you've been sitting there not making a sound for over an hour you only do that when something important happened."

"Oh nothing important I just have a lowly question."

"And what's that?"

"Could I perhaps stay in the form of a woman for a while you know instead of always changing?"

"Why would you want to do that? I thought you preferred being a Guy.," he asked.

Robin shook his sometimes his husband just didn't get the message. "yeah but I learned the last time being a guy and pregnant is just too rough on the hips."

Slade just stood there dumb stuck as Robin laughed.

Yay! The end! And it's a happy ending! Please read review and no flaming I tried to write it so everybody won.


End file.
